Benson's Friend
(Episode begins with Mordecai and Rigby walking into the coffee shop) Mordecai: Dude, I'm so tired from watching that cheezy werewolf movie last night. I defiently need a coffee. (They look to their table and they see Benson and he's looking at a picture frame) Mordecai and Rigby: Hey Benson. Benson: Oh, hey. Rigby: Hey, you look kinda sad. Did Audrey dump you? Benson: No, do you know about my friend Dave who died at his first stick hockey tournament a few years ago? Mordecai: Yeah, why? Benson: Well today is the day that he died. I can't believe eleven years went by so fast. (Close up on the picture frame and it shows a picture of Benson and Dave) Mordecai: Hm, well I'm sure a cup of coffee will cheer you up. (M&R sit down next to Benson and Margaret and Eileen walk up to them) Margaret and Eileen: Hey guys. Mordecai and Rigby: Hey Margaret, hey Eileen. Margaret: Benson, you seem a little sad. What's wrong? Rigby: His friend died eleven years ago today so he's not in a good mood. Eileen: Oh, that's sad. Hey, did you guys meet the new girl? Mordecai, Rigby and Benson: The new girl? Margaret: Yeah, Eileen I'm gonna go get her, you can get their orders. Eileen: Ok. So the usual? Rigby: Yep. Hey something about you is different. Did you get a haircut? Eileen:(blushes) Why, yes I did. Thanks for noticing. Margaret: Ok, she'll be here in a sec. (Mordecai, Rigby and Benson look and see a girl gumball machine who looks around Benson's age) Bridgette: Hi. Mordecai and Rigby: Hi. Mordecai: So today's your first day here? Bridgette: Yep. And I already have ten dollars in tips. Benson: Hey, don't I know you? Bridgette: Um, I don't think so. Benson: Because you look oddly familiar. What's your name? Bridgette: Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Bridgette. Benson: (gasps) Bridgette, don't you remember me? It's me Benson. Bridgette: (looking shocked) Benson? Benson and Bridgette: Oh my gosh, I thought I might never see you again! Rigby: Wait, I'm confused. You know each other? Benson: Yeah. We've been friends since we were kids! Bridgette: And we also played stick hockey together. Mordecai: So you were a stick hockey master too? Bridgette: Yep. My nickname was Death Flower. (gets out her wallet and pulls out a picture) See, this is me and Benson when we were stick hockey masters. (Zoom in on the picture and shows her and Benson) Rigby: So your nicknames were Death Dragon and Death Flower? Whoa, those nicknames are lame. Mordecai: Oh and not Rigbone. Margaret: Anyway, so how long has it been since the last time you saw each other? Benson and Bridgette: 11 years. Eileen: And that's when your friend died. Bridgette: When Benson and Dave went to their tournament, me and my student Danielle, who was also my best friend, went to a tournament out of the City and we won when Benson called me to tell me that Dave died. And when he told me, I just, I just ran out of the arena and was crying on the side of the road. Benson: And at the end of Dave's funeral, we just left and went our seperate ways. Margaret: Oh, well, what did u do after that Bridgette? Bridgette: I went to another city and I got a job at the park there. Mordecai: A park? Bridgette: Yeah, it's a stupid job. Rigby: Not really because we work at the park. Me and Mordecai are groundskeepers and Benson is the park manager. Bridgette: You're a park manager? Benson: Yeah. What job did you have at the park? Bridgette: I was the park manager too. Mordecai: Hm, what are the odds? Benson: Well, why did you leave? Bridgette: Oh, two of the groundskeepers, Marcelina and Rosie, were slackers and caused alot of trouble. Rigby: Hey, we're slackers and we cause trouble. Bridgette: Hm, that's interesting. And the park got audited. Benson: Oh. Well you wanna come bowling with us? Mordecai and Rigby: What? Bridgette: Really? Benson: Yeah, so you want to come with us? Bridgette: Well sure. Hey, Margaret, Eileen, you wanna come as well? Margaret: Yeah, we'll come. Bridgette: Great. So we'll see you outside in a minute ok? Benson: Ok. (Mordecai, Rigby and Benson are seen outside of the Coffee Shop) Rigby: Ugh, what's taking them so long? Mordecai: I don't know. (Margaret, Eileen and Bridgette come out of the Coffee Shop) Bridgette: Ok, I'm ready. Benson: Alright, I'll drive. Bridgette: Oh, I forgot my bowling bag in my car, let me go get it. Benson: Ok. (Bridgette goes to her car, which is a red convertible, and grabs her bowling bag from the trunk and go to where the others are) Bridgette: Ok, now I'm ready. (They all get into Benson's station wagon and Bridgette sits in the front with Benson and Margaret and Eileen sit in the back with Mordecai and Rigby and they drive away) Benson: So Bridgette, I couldn't help but notice that you still have your ponytail-braid. Bridgette: Yeah, after the funeral, I thought about cutting it off but I like this look. Benson: Yeah, you look very nice with it. Bridgette: Thanks. (They drive to Stardust Lanes and go in) Employee: Hey Park Strikers! There's a lane over there just for you! Bridgette: The Park Strikers? Rigby: Oh a few months ago, we were in a bowling championship here and we won and beat the Magical Elements. Mordecai: And if we didn't win, we would have gotten our souls takened away thanks to you. Rigby: Hey that ball is awesome! Mordecai: Yeah but still. Benson: So, who wants to keep score? Mordecai and Rigby: Not me. Benson: I guess I'll keep score. (Mordecai, Rigby and Benson put on their Park Strikers shirts) Eileen: You look so manly in your shirt Rigbone. Rigby: Please don't call me that. Eileen: Oh sorry. Margaret: You do look nice in red Mordecai. Mordecai: Thanks Margaret. Benson: Ok, so who goes first? Bridgette: I'll go first. (Goes and gets her bowling glove and her ball with her name on it and walks to the lane) Mordecai, Rigby and Benson: Choke, choke, choke, choke, choke! (Bridgette throws the ball and gets a strike) Rigby: Dang. Bridgette: Beat that boys! Margaret: Wow, good job Bridgette. Bridgette: Thanks. When I was in high school, I was on the bowling team and I was the top bowler on the girl side of our team. And before I came here from the other city, me and my friends won the bowling tournament as well. Eileen: So you've had alot of bowling experience. Bridgette: I guess. Margaret: Ok so Benson, you're up. Benson: Just watch and learn girls. Margaret, Eileen and Bridgette: Choke, choke, choke, choke, choke! (Benson bowls and gets a 7/10 split) Bridgette: Now you know how I felt. Benson: (in a mocking voice) Now you know how I felt. Bridgette: Are you jealous because I got a strike and you got a split? Benson: No I'm not jealous. But watch me get this split. (Bowls and gets one pin) Bridgette: ''(in a mocking voice'') Watch me get this split. (normal voice) Yeah, sure. (laughs) (Montage of the girls beating the guys) Eileen: Ok so, me, Margaret, and Bridgette got a total score of 647 and you guys got a total score of 587. Rigby: Aw what? Eileen: Well, you got 180, Mordecai got 215, and Benson got 192. And I got 200, Margaret got 235, and Bridgette got 212. Rigby: Huh, well you did a good job. Eileen: (blushes) Thanks Rigby. Mordecai: Did your dad also take you bowling when you were a kid? Margaret: Actually, no. I sometimes go bowling with Eileen. Mordecai: Oh. Bridgette: '''So are you still jealous about me beating you? '''Benson: No, why would I? Bridgette: Well you got beat by a girl. Benson: Don't remind me. Rigby: So does anyone wanna go to Giorgio's? Eileen: I'll go wherever you go Rigby. Mordecai: Sure. Bridgette and Benson: Fine. (Scene goes to them at Giorgio's) Waiter: Ok so here is your Carnivore Deluxe. (The waiter walks away) Rigby: Finally, I'm starving! (Goes and grabs 6 pieces of pizza) Mordecai: Dude, don't have all of it! (Each of them grab one of Rigby's slices) Rigby: Aw man. Bridgette: Well, the pizza isnt bad here. Mordecai: Even the prices arent bad. Benson: Bridgette, remember when you asked me if I was jealous? Bridgette: Yeah, why? Benson: Well, I was jealous. Bridgette: I knew it. But it's ok, you weren't bad yourself. Benson: Thanks. (Scene goes to them going to the park and arrive at the house) Bridgette: So, do you guys wanna take me on a tour of the park? Benson: I'll take you and Mordecai and Rigby can stay here with Margaret and Eileen, is that ok? Margaret: Ok, but hurry back, it's getting dark. Benson: I know. You wanna walk? Bridgette: Yeah, so I can walk the pizza off. (Scene goes to Benson and Bridgette walking in the woods) Benson: So have you heard from Danielle? Bridgette: Yeah, she called me yesterday and told me that she's getting married and she's moving to Hawaii. Benson: I wish I could go to Hawaii. To get away from Mordecai and Rigby and try one of those fruit drinks. Bridgette: (laughs) You're still the funny guy I meet years ago. Benson: Yeah, I am kinda funny. So what really brought you back here? Bridgette: I don't know. Maybe because... Guy: Bridgette! (They look and see a muscular guy) Bridgette: Brian. What are you doing here? Benson: Brian? Bridgette: He's my ex boyfriend. Brian: Hey, why did you leave? I've looked all over for ya! Bridgette: Brian, don't you get it? It's over! Brian: I know but you leave me for some weak chump?! Benson: Who are you calling weak?! Brian: I'm talking about you gumball. (Benson punches Brian in the face) Bridgette: Benson, what did you do?! Benson: He was calling me a weak chump! Bridgette: Benson, we've gotta go. Benson: Why? (Brian is seen growling and transforms into a werewolf) Bridgette: That's why! (Benson and Bridgette scream and run away while Brian runs after them) Benson: Brian's a werewolf?! Did you know about this? Bridgette: Yeah. That's why I left him. He wanted me to become his "werewolf queen" but I said no and ran away to here. Benson: But how do we stop a werewolf? Bridgette: We need silver. Benson: I know where there's some silver, come on! (Benson and Bridgette run to the house and barracade the door) Rigby: Guys, are you ok? Cause you look like you're being chased by a werewolf. Benson: That's because we are being chased by a werewolf! Rigby: Aw man! Do you know who the werewolf is? Bridgette: It's my ex-boyfriend Brian. Benson got him mad and it caused Brian to transform into one. Mordecai: Wait, don't people turn into werewolves during a full moon? Bridgette: That's a myth. They only become one when they become angry. Margaret: Well how do we stop him? Benson: I need you to go into the kitchen and get some silver. Rigby: Silver? Why silver? Eileen: Because the only way to stop a werewolf is with silver. (Brian starts to break open the door) Bridgette: Get some quick! We can't hold him off this long! Mordecai: Ok. (They run into the kitchen and get silver forks and Brian breaks open the door, causing Benson and Bridgette to be pushed back onto the floor) Brian: This is what you get for cheating on me! (Raises claw but a fork is thrown into his shoulder) Rigby: Guys, catch! (Throws forks to them) (Brian gets the fork out of his shoulder and throws it to Eileen but Rigby pushes her away before they are puncured) Eileen: Rigby, you saved my life. Rigby: I know but no time for sympathy. Brian: Is that all you got? It will take more than some tiny, dull fork. Margaret: Bridgette, I thought you said that the cure was silver. Bridgette: It is! But I don't understand why nothing has happened! Mordecai and Rigby: (gasps) Silver bullets! Benson: What?! Rigby: Silver bullets! We watched that werewolf movie last night and they shot the werewolf with a silver bullet and it turned the person back to human form! Mordecai: I think Skips has some in his house. Bridgette: Uh, guys, HELP! (They see Brian fighting Bridgette) Benson: Leave her alone! (Throws a fork into his chest and they run away while he pulls the fork out) Come on, let's get to the cart! (They run out of the back door and the engine stutters) Benson: Come on! Rigby, did you charge the battery like I told you to do? Rigby: Uh.... (Brian comes out the back door and towards them) Benson: We'll talk later! Come on, start you stupid cart! (Engine starts) Bridgette: GO! (Benson speeds the cart away while Brian is chasing them) Mordecai: He's catching up to us! Go faster! Benson: I can't! Margaret: Take this! (Throws a fork at his forehead which makes him stop and tries to pull it out) Mordecai: Nice shot! Margaret: Thanks. (They pull up to Skips' house and go inside and lock the door and windows and Brian tries to get in) Benson: Ok, that should hold him off for a min or two. (They run into the garage and grab a box off a shelf that contains one gun and silver bullet) Rigby: There's only one! Bridgette: '''Let me finish the job. '''Benson: Bridgette, you could get killed. Bridgette: Benson, trust me. (Grabs the gun and bullet and goes into the other room when Brian breaks down the door) Brian: Oh so you turned bad havent ya? Bridgette: Stay back Brian! Brian: Or else what? Bridgette: THIS! (fires gun and bullet hits him and the others come in) Benson: Bridgette, are you ok? Bridgette: I'm fine. Rigby: Whoa, look. (Points to Brian who turns back to human) Brian: (gasps) I'm back to normal. Bridgette, thank you! So, do you want to go out with me again? Bridgette: Sure. Brian: Really? Bridgette: Yes, i'm sure. (Scene goes to Bridgette and Brian leaving and the others are saying good-bye) Benson: So you're going back to the other city? Bridgette: Yeah. I wish I could stay here but, I just can't. But I'll come once in a while and visit. Is that ok? Benson: Ok. (Hugs Bridgette) I'm gonna miss you Bridgette. Bridgette: I'm going to miss you too. (Rigby is seen crying) Mordecai: Dude, are you crying? Rigby: This is so touching. Eileen: (Hugs Rigby) It's ok Rigby. Rigby: (pulls away from Eileen) Actually I'm fine. Margaret: We're gonna miss you at the Coffee Shop Bridgette. Bridgette: I'll miss you too. But I'll come for a cup of coffee when I need it. (A taxi pulls up) Brian: Bridgette, the taxi's here. Bridgette: Ok, see ya guys! (Brian and Bridgette get into the taxi and it drives away) Margaret: Benson, are you gonna be ok? Benson: Yeah, I'm fine. She's still gonna see us. Eileen: Well we better get back home so we'll see you guys in the morning. Margaret and Eileen: Night guys! Mordecai, Rigby and Benson: Good night! Benson: And I'm gonna go back to my apartment so get ready to work tomorrow. Mordecai: Ok, night Benson. (Benson drives to the apartment building and goes to his apartment and feels something on his back; it's a pic of Bridgette smiling and Benson puts the pic in a picture frame and puts it on his wall) Benson: Thanks Bridgette. (Benson smiles and the episode ends) Category:Episode